


Like This

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [5]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: 1980s, Begrudgingly Soft, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Sleazy and Seedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “I’m going to come in you and you’re going to say, ‘thank you Pale.’ Got it?” He asks, low in your ear.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette comes from a prompt by the forever enabling Adamsnackdriver: Tell me about Pale being rough with you bent over and doing blow off your shoulder blade while he's balls deep in you... please 😍

You didn’t know what had put him in a mood this time – if it was work, or family, or life itself. You didn’t know. It didn’t matter, because he was in a mood and he was in your apartment and he was kissing you and you didn’t want him to stop. 

“I like it when you wear shit like this.” He said, biting at your lips, your jaw. 

“Like what?” You asked, hands in his hair as he pushed you back back back against the bed. 

He doesn’t answer, just takes a handful of your nightgown and tugs at it real hard, rips it up the seams. It’s enough to push over your ass, enough to expose your garters that held up your worn stockings. He yanked them off you too, kissed you. 

You loved when he was like this, when he spun you around and bent you over the bed, when he kicked your legs apart with those heavy boots of his and crossed your wrists behind your back. 

You loved it, thighs already tensing as he only did so much as undo his belt buckle. 

“Get these nice and fuckin’ wet for me.” He says, shoving a couple fingers in your mouth – and you do, you do, you do. 

You kiss and suck on his fingers, legs spreading wider for him, an invitation for him, drooling onto the bed as he makes you gag on his hand. 

He likes you like this, sloppy. 

“Moan for me,” He says through gritted teeth, “Moan like the whore you are for me.” 

“Yes – oh Pale – !” You babble as soon as he pulls his hand away, as soon as he slides those fingers into you, as soon as he’s easing you open, sopping wet in his hand. He’s hard, so hard against you, you can feel his cock pressed against your ass, you can feel how hot it is, how hard. “Please, please Pale, I need it.” You moan, and he pulls his fingers away, shoves them back in your mouth. 

“I’m gonna give it to you sweetheart, don’t you fuckin’ worry.” And you don’t, because he does, and he pushes into you with such force that your knees buckle on instinct as you’re pushed down onto the bed. 

He rips the nightgown up further, thrusts into you and lets the fabric fall away. 

“You make real pretty noises, you know that?” He sucks his teeth, rips your dress, fucks you. 

“Pale!” You cry out, wrists still held in his big hand, arms shaking, wanting to touch him, wanting to do something. 

“Shh, you’re so good. Got the best cunt I ever had, you do.” He gags you again, and you whine for him like an animal in heat. 

“Yes, oh yes, please – ” You can barely get any words out, he’s balls deep and thrusting hard, the bed frame scraping against the floor as he pins you down and fucks you.

“Be still a fuckin’ minute, will ya?” He clenches his jaw, reaches into his pocket, he’s still fully clothed, he’s so hot, must be so hot – sweating, you can feel it on your back how much he’s sweating. 

He tips out a bump, just the smallest little thing, onto your bare back, right in the spot where your shoulder blades stick out from having your arms bent back like this. He loves it, loves the way you look when you’re arching for him the way you are. 

He snorts it right up, laves his tongue over it to make sure he doesn’t miss a single atom of it. 

You can feel when it hits, how his hips shift, how he gets rougher – harder. Can he get any rougher? You can hear his jaw snapping, can hear him snarling for you, can feel the sweat on his back. 

You don’t know how many times you’ve come, if it was one long one or short little ones, you don’t know. You don’t know but it’s sharp, it’s so much, there’s so much of him, of his cock in you, all at once. Your pussy makes the most obscene noises, the squelch of it all. 

You try and shimmy away, just for a moment, just to reposition yourself, but his fingers are digging into your waist real fucking fast when you do. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” He asks, leaning over and pushing so far into you that you feel him in your throat, “I ain’t done with you yet.” He growls, bites at the back of your throat, fucks and fucks and fucks you. 

“Please – ” You moan, “Please, Pale, please.” You don’t know what you’re begging for, you never want him to stop, never. You love this, love when he’s like this, he’s only like this for you. 

“Yeah that’s it, come on, say my name you fuckin’ slut – say whose cock you love.” He love the sound of it, loves the sound of you begging and whining and crying for him. 

And you are crying, it’s too good, how was it always this good with Pale? It’d never been this good with anyone else, never. 

“Pale, I love your cock Pale, only yours.” You cry out, moan real loud, so loud he can feel it inside his own skull, bouncing around and charging him up like you’re the most electric fucking thing he’s ever touched. 

Eventually your knees give out, you go limp for him – that’s his favorite. When he can just drive into you, fucking rail you straight into the mattress and you take him like the champ you are, the angel you are. 

He loves you. 

You’re moaning for him until your throat goes dry, he can hear the click of it as you try and swallow your spit, but he keeps thrusting into you, dropping your jaw open. 

“I’m going to come in you and you’re going to say, ‘thank you Pale.’ Got it?” He asks, low in your ear. 

“G-got it.” You whine, and he yanks your hips back against his, fucks into you once, twice, three more times before he’s coming, coming so much you can almost feel it spilling out of you, before he’s pressing down hard on your clit and the only thing you feel is bright hot light, “Thank you! Thank you Pale!” You cry, shaking and shaking and coming and loving him. 

When he comes down, he pulls out. Falls forward and drapes himself all over your back. Your hands fall to your sides, you ease the sleep and cramps out of them from having them behind your back for so long. 

He reaches for you, for your face. Takes a big hand and squishes your cheeks together, pulls your lips to his and kisses you, real deep and slow, gentle. 

“You did real good sweetheart.” He licks into your mouth, and the praise goes straight through you, makes you moan, makes him smile. 

He gives your face a little shake before letting go, getting up to go find a towel to wipe you both down. He’s so careful with this part, makes sure nothing’s too rough, makes sure you’re clean and tidy before lighting up a cigarette. 

He pulls you to his chest, has you tucked up under his chin. 

“You’re gonna kill me with that cock of yours.” You breathe, and he laughs. It ain’t a big laugh, but he laughs, the hint of a smile creeping up on the corner of his mouth. 

“Not if your cunt gets me first.” He says back, making you grin. He can’t see it, but you smile for him.

You kiss his chin and trace your fingers through the cooling sweat and he swats your hand away, grabs it and pulls it up to kiss the palm over and over again. 

You pluck the cigarette from in between his lips, hold it for him as he lets his hands wander across your back, baseball mitts spanning your shoulders. 

He kisses your hair, the top of your head, your forehead. You know sooner or later you’ll both fall asleep, and play the game of if he’ll be around in the morning. 

But for now it’s enough to just be here, in his arms, fresh bruises already forming, breathing in the bitter air of his smoke, and kissing the reddened plush in his lips. 


End file.
